Robot Lions, Tigerdillos, and Spirit Bears, Oh My
by PurplePlatypusBear21
Summary: After Princess Allura falls ill, Lance and Keith are sent to Earth to find medicine. Only, it's not the Earth they know and love, but a much more primitive Earth governed by the intricate balance of the elements. Along the way, they run into Sokka and Zuko who join them on their quest. And somehow, this leads to sex. M/M/M/M slash. Lance x Keith x Sokka x Zuko. Klance. Zukka.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender nor do I own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **Artwork:** Commissioned from Super Group Hugs

 ***Special thanks to clarielparke for beta reading!***

 **Author's Note:** Assume Zuko is 20, Sokka is 19, and Keith and Lance are 18. More than half of this story involves male on male sex. You have been warned.

* * *

 **Robot Lions, Tigerdillos, and Spirit Bears, Oh My**

"But why do _I_ have to go with _him_?!" An exasperated Lance melodramatically threw his arms up into the air.

"Because you two were the last to arrive after I declared a state of emergency," Coran explained in a matter-of-fact tone. "Consider this your punishment."

"But you _always_ announce fake emergencies," Keith grumbled. "Zarkon's invading, the castle's collapsing, Allura's dead – "

"Well this time there actually is an emergency, so now don't _you_ look foolish!" Coran crossed his arms smugly.

Keith sighed. "What's going on?"

"Allura's quite ill and – "

"Oh no! It's not contagious, is it?!" Lance panicked.

" – she needs you to find medication for her," Coran finished, ignoring Lance's selfish outburst. He walked over to the castle's control panel, and with a few quick taps on the digital display, pulled up an image of a cream-white flower with three long, pointed petals. "This is a moon flower. When brewed into tea, its petals have a curative effect."

"Moon flower? Okay, so let's just go to the nearest moon, grab a bunch, and we'll be back before dinner." Lance put his hands in his jean pockets and began walking sluggishly toward the exit.

"Ha ha," Coran chuckled, pulling Lance back by the collar of his jacket. "If only it were that easy! Moon flowers, as you'd have it, grow on Earth, not the moon. You see, they're named for their – "

"EARTH?! Did you just say EARTH?" Lance asked, grabbing Coran by the shoulders and shaking him hard before turning his attention to the Red Paladin. "Did you hear that, Keith? We're going home! I can finally get my well-deserved parade!"

Keith's stoic demeanor hid his hopefulness. "Coran… is this true?"

"Quiznak no!" he cried, his chuckling evolving into a full-blown laughing fit. "You really think your Earth is _that_ unique? There are sixteen planets in the universe called Earth – there are only so many names!" He wiped away a blissful tear. "No, the Earth you'll be visiting is far more primitive than the Earth you call home. I-I probably should have led with that."

"You think?!" Lance snapped.

"Come on, angry boy," Keith muttered. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"So then I told her, 'Well _water_ you waiting for?'" Sokka recounted with a wide, cartoonish grin as he and Fire Lord Zuko wandered through the recovering Senlin Village forest. "Get it?!"

"Heh, yeah," Zuko chuckled politely. "Good one."

"Yeah… Katara didn't think it was funny either." Sokka flashed his friend a half-smile. "Well, it's nice to hear someone at least _pretend_ to laugh at my jokes. Especially after Suki dumped my skinny ass."

"Don't take it personally. We're not exactly the best metrics of humor. Your sister can be such a wet blanket sometimes, and when do I ever laugh?"

"Good point." The warrior shuffled his feet as he walked nonchalantly through the thicket. "Hey… thanks for joining me by the way. Scouting this forest would have been boring without you."

"My pleasure. Honestly, I needed the break from my responsibilities as Fire Lord. With all the meetings, negotiations, and treaties – "

"And Mai getting back together with Kei Lo," Sokka added.

"That's the _least_ of my concerns what with Azula returning to the Palace." Zuko shuddered.

"Right, Azula…" He grinned mischievously. "By chance, is she seeing anyone?"

"WHAT?!"

"What?" His wide, innocent blue eyes couldn't quite mask his playfulness.

Suddenly, a resounding _boom_ shook the forest floor violently, causing Sokka and Zuko to stumble and nearly lose their footing. Several yards ahead, the two could make out what looked like a giant circular vortex of azure light hovering in the air.

"What the hell is that?!" Sokka asked, visibly unnerved. "We have go check it out!"

"Do we _have_ to?" Zuko groaned. "This has Spirit World written all over it."

"Which is exactly why Aang sent us here!"

"Ugh. Fine."

The pair dashed over to the action. What they discovered was far more astonishing than anything the Spirit World had to offer.

* * *

The Red Lion was the first to emerge from the wormhole, landing gracefully on its feet and leaping a few strides before coming to a halt. The Blue Lion followed, falling harshly onto its side, the momentum of the launch forcing it to slide several feet.

"Nice landing," Keith mocked over the intercom.

"Shut up, Mullet," Lance murmured, reaching behind his head to massage his sore neck while his Lion picked itself up.

"Hey Lance, look up ahead."

The pair could see two young men, one in red and gold and the other in blue and white, running toward them, and decided to exit their Lions to see if the boys could direct them to the moon flowers. The Red Lion began to growl as the strangers drew near.

"Whoa. Easy there, buddy." Keith rested his hand on his Lion's head to calm it down.

"Hey," Sokka panted, catching his breath. "Did you guys. Just come from. The Spirit World?"

"The what now?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zuko took a cautious step forward. "You two just flew out of a giant hole in the air…"

"Yeah, it's a wormhole," Keith explained. "We're two of the five Voltron Paladins…" He was met with two utterly confused expressions. "…from space."

"S-Space?!" Sokka's eyes ignited with excitement. "You're from _space_?!"

Lance stepped away from his lion, confidently extending his hand to the boy in blue. "The name's Lance. And this guy over here, he's Keith."

Sokka eagerly shook his hand. "I'm Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. It's good to meet you."

"You too. Who's your friend?"

"Hello." Zuko slowly raised his right hand in an awkward wave. "Zuko here."

"He's the Fire Lord," Sokka added.

Lance and Keith glanced at each other, perplexed.

"But that's not important – tell us more about space!" Sokka was giddier than a teenage girl being asked out on her first date. "What's it like? Where are you from? Does that make you aliens? Does that make _us_ aliens? Is there a fourth dimension? Can you time travel? You know, I used to have this space sword, but I lost it during the invasion on the day of the comet and if I could go back – "

"Our home planet is actually a lot like yours," Keith interrupted. "It's even called Earth."

"In fact, there are sixteen planets in the universe named Earth," Lance said self-righteously.

"I figured as much," Sokka said, nodding.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

Keith smirked. "How kind of you to share the tidbit of information you learned all of twenty minutes ago."

Lance turned to glare threateningly at his companion. "Shut. Your. Quiznak." He turned back around to face Sokka and Zuko, adopting a more indifferent demeanor. "Anyway, space is pretty cool. As Paladins of Voltron, the most powerful weapon ever created, we spend most of our time training and battling giant mechanical monsters, you know, defending the universe from the Zarkon of the Galra Empire, no big deal."

"Training?" Keith interjected. "You spend most of your time eating and sleeping."

"Just ignore him – he's the worst."

Sokka folded his arms. "Yeah? Well, a few years ago, we ended the Hundred Year War by defeating the evil Fire Nation, no offence, Zuko – "

"None taken."

" – thereby saving the world and creating a new era of balance and peace. No big deal." The blue-eyed swordsman smiled haughtily, casually running a hand back through his wolf-tail. "Oh, and did we mention we're close personal friends of the Avatar?"

"The who now?" Lance inquired, looking at Keith to see if that name rang a bell.

Keith shrugged.

"Oh, you know, the bridge between our world and the Spirit World?" Sokka waited for a reaction but only received some blank stares. "The master of all four elements?! For crying out loud, THE LAST AIRBENDER?!"

"You guys do have benders on your Earth, don't you?" Zuko queried earnestly.

"Benders…?" the paladins asked in unison.

"Well, I'm a firebender, so I can manipulate fire," he explained. "Like this." He ignited a strong orange flame in his right hand.

"WHOA!" Lance shouted, his mouth agape. "Did you just – how did you – Keith are you seeing this?!"

Keith's blue-gray eyes were wide with wonder. "Can… can everyone do that here?"

"No," Sokka scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Just _benders_ , because they're just so damn special."

"I take it you're not a bender then," Keith speculated.

Zuko answered on behalf of his friend. "He's not, but Sokka doesn't need bending to be a badass warrior."

"Awww Zuko!" Sokka gushed, pulling the firebender into a tight bear hug.

"H-His sister is a waterbender though," he choked, struggling for air.

"Sister, eh?" Lance asked with a naughty grin. "Is she here? Is she hot? My body is sixty percent water – could she bend me?"

Sokka's face twisted in disgust. "She's… taken. And probably the most annoying person you'd ever meet anyway. Now Zuko's sister, on the other hand, well… she's a total hottie. In an 'I could kill you in one second' kind of way."

"What is it with you and this sudden fixation with my psycho sister?!" Zuko snapped.

Lance leaned in closer to Sokka, covering his mouth with his hand in a gesture of discretion. "Introduce me."

"I heard that," Zuko scowled. "Unfortunately, there will be no sister meet-and-greet. Sokka and I are currently on a mission."

"Hey, well, so are we!" Lance announced. "What's your mission?"

"During the Hundred Year War, this forest was destroyed by the Fire Nation," Sokka informed. "Slowly but surely, it's been recovering since the war ended. Avatar Aang sent me here to check up on its progress. And Zuko was generous enough to accompany me." He smiled warmly at his friend, who returned the smile. "What's yours?"

"The Altean princess, Allura, is sick," Keith said solemnly.

Sokka smirked suggestively. "Princess, you say?"

"We were sent here to find medication for her," Keith continued, ignoring the blue-eyed warrior. "By any chance, while you two were surveying the forest, did you happen to find any moon flowers?"

"No, we haven't," Zuko responded. "But we've only covered about one-fourth of the forest."

"That's all?! But we've been walking forever!" Sokka griped. "There has to be a faster way to do this."

A cocky grin spread across Lance's face. "We could take the Lions."

* * *

"WOOHOO!" Sokka yelped with delight as the Blue Lion sprang into a leap. "This… is… AWESOME!" He was so thrilled, he didn't even mind that Lance was sitting between his legs.

Lance picked up the speed in response to Sokka's enthusiasm, dodging recklessly through the shrubs and saplings. In order to avoid a large rock, the Blue Lion suddenly veered left, throwing Sokka against the cold, metal side of the cockpit.

"Oww!"

"Sorry about that!" Lance apologized. "You'd, uh, better hold on tight."

Not wanting to get hurt again, Sokka complied, wrapping his arms securely around Lance's waist.

Upon feeling those muscular arms surrounding him, Lance was shocked to find himself blushing as much as he did when he took Nyma for a ride. He was certainly thankful that Sokka couldn't see his face.

Meanwhile, the Red Lion tailed the Blue Lion, expertly avoiding the forest obstacles. Although Zuko had awkwardly placed his hands on Keith's hips, the two had limited themselves to mere small talk, neither of them sure how to carry a conversation. As soon as they heard Lance's voice on the intercom, the boys in red were thankful for the disruption.

"Care for a little race?" Lance asked self-assuredly.

Perhaps it was because he was thoroughly impressed by Zuko's firebending, but for some reason, Keith felt the need to show off in front of the Fire Lord. "You're on!"

The two Lions raced neck-and-neck through the thicket, with Red and Blue unpredictably swapping the leading position. Just as a small, winding creek came into view in the background, the four adolescents shrieked with horror as their vision tunneled onto a forest creature in the foreground.

A terrified tigerdillo froze in place, its large eyes glimmering with fear as it took in the rapidly approaching mechanical beasts. The Lions came to a screeching halt; a grim collision just barely avoided. With a newfound appreciation for life, the tigerdillo curled into a ball and rolled away.

"That was close," Lance exhaled into the intercom, his heart beating dangerously fast. Sokka holding him so tightly didn't help calm his heartrate.

"Too close," Keith replied, wiping sweat off his brow. "Whoa…"

That's when the four noticed the beauty that lay before them – a giant field of cream-white moon flowers, partially obscured by taller saplings.

For a moment, Zuko doubted his eyes. "It's… beautiful – "

"Well, let's go grab some!" Lance exclaimed, opening the door of his Lion and hopping out, the other three boys following suit. "You know… Coran didn't tell us how many flowers we need, so I'm just gonna snag a bunch." He proceeded to pluck several flowers, completely oblivious to the looming shadow eclipsing him.

"Uhhhh… something tells me this isn't such a good idea," Zuko warned.

"What? Do you have a problem with – WHAT THE QUIZNAK IS THAT?!" Lance looked more frightened than the tigerdillo they had just scared away.

Keith pulled out his bayard, ready for a fight.

"Oh, that's just Hei Bei, the Spirit who protects this forest," Sokka explained as calmly as possible.

"What should we do?" Lance squeaked.

"Let's _slowly_ get back inside the Lions."

Hei Bei reared menacingly onto his hind legs.

"QUICKLY! MAKE THAT QUICKLY!" Sokka urged.

After they made it safely into the Lions, the four were stunned at what the Blue Lion did next. In an act of submission, it bowed its head to the colossal Spirit.

In response, Hei Bei stared at the Blue Lion for a moment, deemed it unthreatening, and transformed into its panda bear form.

"Whew," the adolescents sighed simultaneously.

However, the peace was short-lived. The Red Lion began growling aggressively at the Spirit, causing Hei Bei to transform back to its monster form within seconds. Acting on instinct, the Red Lion lunged forward and barred its mechanical fangs. Before anyone could react, the Black and White Spirit unleashed a roar, emitting a blinding bright energy beam onto the Lions.

When the boys regained their sight, they discovered they were no longer in the tranquil field of moon flowers, but in a completely unfamiliar land.

"What happened?!" Lance yowled, hugging Sokka firmly.

"Where are we?" Keith asked, unaware that his upper half was turned around and he was holding Zuko in his arms.

Zuko let out a meek cough, causing Keith to immediately let go of him.

To everyone's surprise, Sokka started to laugh. "There's nothing to worry about, you guys! We're just in the Spirit World. I've been here before." He smiled pompously. "I'll have us out of here in no time."

* * *

"We're completely lost, aren't we?" Keith questioned through the intercom, his voice low with boredom.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'completely', but yeah… we're lost," Sokka simpered. His self-consciousness was quickly replaced with indignation after hearing three irritated groans. "What?! That Spirit World is confusing! Besides, it's not like we're going in circles or anything – SWEET MOTHER OF FACES!" Something in the near distance caught his eye. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?!" After forcing Lance to stop the Blue Lion, he hopped out and burst into a sprint screaming, "MEAT! SO MUCH MEAT!"

In the direction Sokka was running, Zuko could see a small grassy island shrouded in mist. Although he could not discern any of this alleged meat, what he could see made his heart leap out of his chest. "MY HONOR!" he cried, jumping out of the Red Lion and racing in Sokka's wake.

Lance blinked several times before abruptly turning around to make sure Keith was still sitting in his Lion. His eyes had to have been playing tricks on him. How could Keith be in two places at once? And why was he half naked?!

Keith stared intently back at Lance, concluding that the island must be playing mind games with them. What they were all seeing were nothing but mirages. _Tantalizing_ visions. He jumped in his seat when he heard Lance break the silence.

"Keith… what do you see?"

"N-Nothing," he lied, averting his gaze from the underwear-clad Lance he could see on the island. "What about you?"

"Nothing," he lied right back. "So…"

"So… I guess we should rescue our new friends," Keith suggested, removing his spacesuit.

Lance nodded in agreement, removing his as well.

The two departed from their Lions and darted in the direction of the island. Upon reaching the shoreline of a large pond, they dove in and swam over to the landmass where they were reunited with Sokka and Zuko… who were both stripped down to their underpants.

"W-Why are you – why did you take your clothes off?!" Lance stammered, slightly red in the face.

"Maybe it's because all our clothes are soaking wet, genius," Keith answered for them, stripping off his dark gray tee-shirt.

Lance had to bite down on his lip to keep it from trembling as he watched a bead of water drip off Keith's hair and down his athletic chest. When he saw his fellow paladin start to unbuckle his belt, he turned away and began to shed his own damp clothes.

"So it turns out that there's no meat to shove in my mouth here after all," Sokka sighed.

" _Well I wouldn't say that,"_ Lance thought. He shook his head to get the naughty fantasy out of his mind.

"Yeah, and neither is my honor, which in retrospect I probably should have seen coming, with honor being an abstract concept and all." Zuko leaned back against a leafy tree in the center of the small island before a trail of shivers crept up his spine. "Is it just me, or did it suddenly become colder?"

"It's definitely colder," Sokka confirmed, hugging his arms to his chest. "And I'm from the South Pole!"

Keith's blue-gray eyes wandered up the fair-skinned Fire Lord's torso until they locked with Zuko's golden ones. "I bet your firebending could warm us all up."

The way the Red Paladin was looking at him with such admiration made Zuko feel weak in the knees. "Y-Yeah. Good idea." He tried to spark an orb of fire in each hand, but nothing happened. "Damn it! What the hell?!" He lunged forward, punching his right fist straight ahead of him, but no fire came out.

"Oh yeah… you can't bend in the Spirit World," Sokka explained, wincing a bit.

Defeated, Keith plunked himself down onto the grass.

"Guess we'll have to think of another way to stay warm," Lance blurted before he could stop himself.

After a moment of awkward silence, Sokka broke the ice. "There's something off about this island…"

"You mean the visions?" Zuko inquired.

"Well yes, but not just that. The air… it smells… sweet. But sweet in a way I've never experienced before."

"I noticed that too!" Lance exclaimed.

"This grass is also unusual," Keith added, twirling a finger in the green blades. "It looks prickly but it's actually very soft, almost foam-like."

"Blech! This tree just dropped something on me!" Zuko cringed, wiping the warm mysterious clear liquid off his chest. "It's… slick. Like oil." He sniffed his hand. "Hm, smells like vanilla."

Sokka didn't realize he was staring at Zuko's bare, glistening chest until he felt his underwear begin to tighten. _"Uh oh,"_ he thought with panicked blue eyes, quickly turning his back toward the rest of the group.

"Is something wrong?" the firebender queried, unable to take his eyes off his friend's backside. Those toned muscles. That bronzed skin. That ass. It seemed with every passing breath, his blood ran hotter and hotter, and before long, his groin began to twinge.

"N-No. Just trying to think of ways to get out of here…"

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I kind of like it here." Keith lay down flat on his back. "This grass feels amazing."

Lance lay down right next to Keith to see for himself. "You're right. This feels so good," he groaned.

Something about that guttural groan was exciting Keith in ways he hadn't anticipated. Though he'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about Lance this way before. Up until now, he had managed to keep a firm handle on his feelings. But Lance was so, _so_ close.

The Blue Paladin rolled to his side, facing his former rival. "Keith," he whispered.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm cold." His dark blue eyes begged for contact.

Keith swallowed nervously. "What do you expect me to do about that?"

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you?" Lance asked with a devious smirk.

His blue-gray eyes flickered with desire. "What do you think?" In the second to follow, he wrapped his arm around Lance's waist and pulled him in close, such that they were chest to chest.

Lance coiled his fingers around Keith's neck, closed his eyes, and leaned in, letting his lips subtly brush against the older boy's. Upon feeling Keith's hot breath tickling his skin, he removed all distance between them, kissing him affectionately.

The bronze-skinned paladin's mouth tasted better than Keith had ever imagined. The sweet, tender kisses they were sharing were not going to be enough to satiate his thirst. He upped the ante by gliding his tongue into Lance's mouth, eliciting a coveted moan.

Rolling on top of the boy in red boxers, Lance pinned him to the soft grass, holding his hands above his head with interlaced fingers, allowing their tongues to dance playfully in each other's mouths all the while.

Lost in the moment, the paladins completely forgot about the other two handsome men on the island, who were not-so-discretely watching the enticing transgression.

Soon Sokka's eyes roamed from the two boys on the grass to the sexy firebender propped against the tree. As if guided by some unseen force of nature, he found himself walking purposely toward his friend.

Taken completely off guard, Zuko turned his attention to the slightly shorter boy directly in front of him. Those blue eyes were breathtaking. How had he not noticed this before? His heart was pounding so hard, he wondered if Sokka could hear it. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Just keeping you warm," he breathed, leaning in a little closer. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." His voice was barely audible.

"Good." Sokka pushed the Fire Lord flush against the tree, kissing him hungrily.

His kisses were _hot_. Definitely hot enough to make him question his sexual orientation. But the feeling of the wolf-tailed warrior's erection pressing against his own was more than enough to distract his mind from these questions. All he could do was surrender to his lust and deepen the kiss.

Grasping Zuko's cheeks between his hands, he slipped his tongue into the taller boy's mouth, teasingly grinding his hips against the firebender repeatedly.

However, Zuko was in no mood for this teasing. Something came over him, something dark and greedy. Something he never felt with Mai. He wanted to take things way too far, too fast, without regard for any possible consequences. "Lie down on your back."

Momentarily breaking the kiss, Sokka looked up at him with shock.

"That's an order," he growled with a sadistic grin, reminiscent of Azula's twisted smirk.

Sokka's erection lurched at the command. "Yes, my Lord." He lay down on the grass close to the other boys, who were still going at it hot and heavy.

Zuko wasted no time, immediately pouncing on top of the Water Tribe boy and reclaiming his mouth with his own, their stiff cocks rubbing against each other through their underpants so pleasantly.

While their tongues continued to explore each other's mouths, Lance slid a hand down the side of Keith's torso and waist to his muscular thigh. Testing his luck, he let his hand venture between the black-haired boy's legs and up his inner thigh. His fingers crept slowly higher and higher over the thin fabric of Keith's boxers, gently over the soft bulge, landing on the base of his erection.

Keith bucked his hips in response, moaning quietly into Lance's mouth, desperately wanting that layer of fabric separating the bronze-skinned boy's hand from his aching cock to be gone.

Coiling his fingers around that erect member, Lance began to pump him slowly up and down, up and down, growing more and more aroused with each grunt and groan escaping Keith's lips. Wanting to hear more, he began leaving a trail of kisses down the black-haired boy's jawline, under his chin, to the crook of his fair neck, where he licked and nibbled the sensitive skin.

"Lance," he breathed, rocking his hips a little faster. "More."

Still kissing and licking Keith's neck, Lance smirked, moving his hand up the Red Paladin's impressive length until he could curl his fingers around the hem of his red boxers. Slowly, he started to pull them down.

Keith raised his hips to facilitate this action, smiling slyly at the imminence of Lance's hand surrounding his bare erection.

As the boy in blue boxer-briefs tossed the red fabric aside, his eyes roamed hungrily over Keith's lithe body. He could hardly breathe.

The Red Paladin's hips jolted the moment he felt Lance's hand on his cock. "Ohhhh," he moaned, closing his eyes and resting his head back on the grass, completely entranced by the ecstasy of being stroked up and down like that.

Briefly ceasing his motions, Lance rolled back down onto his side, his back facing Sokka and Zuko, so he could resume sucking and kissing Keith's neck while jerking him. The more he licked and tasted the black-haired boy's neck, the more his arousal grew, and he soon found himself grinding his own erection against Keith's leg.

Meanwhile, Zuko had already ripped off Sokka's underwear, as well as his own, and was teasing him relentlessly by straddling his waist and licking the rim of his ear, occasionally pausing to suck and bite on the lobe.

"Touch me," the blue-eyed warrior pleaded breathlessly. The sensation of being weighed down by the muscular firebender on top of him and the friction created by the rubbing their erections was driving him mad.

"What was that?" the Fire Lord asked snidely.

"Touch me!" he begged louder. "Please." He stared up into Zuko's dangerous golden eyes as the firebender got off of him and stood up. For a second, Sokka thought that his friend was just going to leave him hanging like that. But then he watched the fair-skinned boy walk a few steps to the tree and lubricate his hands with the vanilla-scented oil the leaves were secreting and he knew exactly where this was going.

Instead of touching Sokka's cock, however, Zuko reached for his right hand, coating it with lubrication before climbing back on top of him. "Now be a good boy and jerk me off while I touch you."

"Y-Yes, your Highness." As soon as Zuko let go of his hand, Sokka wrapped his slick fingers around the firebender's thick cock and began pumping him.

"Mmm that's good," he exhaled, thrusting himself back and forth into Sokka's hand and reaching under the bronze-skinned boy's arm to reciprocate.

"Yessssss," Sokka sighed through his teeth when he felt his own length being stroked so skillfully. Although he was thoroughly enjoying being manhandled like this, he found he wanted to be doing something with his mouth. Kiss. Lick. Suck. Anything. That's when he noticed how close Lance was to him and decided to make a very bold leap. Turning his head to the right, he gave Lance a soft kiss on the shoulder blade. He was encouraged to keep going when he heard the boy in blue boxer-briefs moan into Keith's neck.

Lance's thrusts on Keith's leg picked up considerably with each sweet kiss and lick he felt on his shoulder. Continuing to pleasure Keith with long, quick strokes of his hand, he turned his upper half around, where his dark blue eyes connected with Sokka's oceanic ones. For a moment, they just stared at each other, pulses racing, electricity sparking between them. He leaned in closer.

Propping himself up onto his elbows, Sokka leaned in and kissed Lance on the lips. It didn't take long before their tongues met, tangling and tasting each other as they got acquainted.

Even though he was still reveling in Lance's handiwork, Keith knew something had changed when he no longer felt his friend sucking at his neck. At first, a pang of envy punched him in the gut at the sight of the two bronzed-skinned teenagers kissing, but this was quickly washed over with arousal. How he had failed to notice how similar they looked was beyond him.

Zuko was enjoying the view just as much as Keith, as evident by his increasingly aggressive thrusts into Sokka's lubricated hand. Was this an invitation to play with the sexy space boys? It certainly seemed that way. Especially after Sokka switched hands so that he could rub Lance at the same time. Fortunately for the firebender, Sokka was equally skilled with his left hand.

Still engaged in an intense make out session with the Water Tribe boy, Lance groaned with pleasure at the feeling of Sokka's hand on his hard cock, even if it was over his underwear. He could still feel _plenty_ down below. But knowing how much better it would feel without the layer of fabric, he ceased his movements to slide off his boxer-briefs.

As soon as Lance was undressed, Sokka surprised everyone by tackling his space counterpart to the ground and kissing him passionately on the mouth. Their hips collided into each other's again and again, the warrior's massive lubricated erection sliding against and greasing up the paladin's with every desperate thrust.

As Zuko and Keith attentively watched the teens go at each other, they couldn't help but play with themselves. But the firebender wanted to do much more than watch. He walked behind Keith and draped his arms around his waist.

Without saying a word, Keith grabbed Zuko's right hand and placed it on his throbbing manhood. "My God," he exhaled as the Fire Lord started jerking him. Not only was the lubrication doing wonders for him, the sight of Sokka and Lance rubbing their cocks together was nearly enough to make him cum on the spot.

"Does this feel good?" Zuko asked rhetorically, his breath hot in Keith's ear.

"So, so good," Keith moaned, pushing his erection deeper into the firebender's hand. "Don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it." Alternating between long, slow strokes and shallow, quick strokes, Zuko let his own erection glide between the paladin's pale butt cheeks, making sure to tease his hole just a little bit.

Down on the soft grass, Lance was in heaven. He had always imagined what it would be like to make out with himself and this was just about as close as he could get. And Sokka's kisses were phenomenal. Their tongues couldn't get enough of each other. Not to mention how damn good his long cock felt sliding up and down his own length. He slid his hands down the warrior's back, eventually settling the palm of his hands on his lower back with his fingers cupping his ass. To intensify their contact, he wrapped his legs around those of the Water Tribe boy and kneaded the small of his back, pushing his hips against the older boy's.

"You like watching them, huh?" Zuko smirked, noticing how intently Keith was staring at the boys on the grass. He took his left hand down to the paladin's hip to deepen his thrusts into the boy's crack.

"Yeah," he grunted, his breaths becoming increasingly labored.

"You want to know what his ass feels like, don't you?" The firebender kissed down Keith's neck, nipping roughly at his collarbone.

"Yessssss," the Red Paladin hissed, desperately trying to hold back his impending orgasm. The sight of Sokka's bronze ass undulating up and down on top of Lance was oh so tantalizing.

As luck would have it, Sokka got up and ran over to the tree, thinking it wise to get some more lubrication.

"Take him," Zuko commanded, stealing a few more deep thrusts between Keith's firm cheeks.

As soon the Water Tribe warrior finished slathering the vanilla-scented oil all over his hands, he was immediately ambushed by Keith, who pushed him up against the tree with a heated kiss.

Lance and Zuko couldn't wait to get their hands on each other. First, Lance got up and grabbed Zuko by the waist and pulled him right up against him, shoving his tongue into the firebender's mouth. As their tongues clashed and battled for dominance, Zuko dropped to his knees, pulling the paladin down with him. They both crashed onto the grass, their mouths never separating for even a second, where they wrestled and rolled around, wondering who would end up on top. Surprisingly enough, the victor was Lance, though he suspected that Zuko let him win.

The firebender peered up at him with naughty golden eyes. "So what are you going to do with me?"

"Let's see…" Lance grinned devilishly. "I think I want to feel your hot mouth on my cock."

A surge of excitement shot through Zuko's groin. "As you wish." He rolled Lance onto his back and began kissing and licking down his jawline, collarbone, sternum, chest, stomach, down, down, down, until he reached those thick, brambly black hairs. The tiniest bit of apprehension struck him, considering that he had never gone down on a guy before, but he figured it couldn't be too difficult. He knew what felt good for him and was confident he could replicate that.

"Ohhhh fuuuuuuuck," Lance sighed upon feeling the Fire Lord's lips surround the tip of his erection. Entirely taken off guard by the immense pleasure, he gripped the grass by his sides and breathed hard through his teeth.

Zuko lowered his head down, taking the boy deep into his mouth, coating him with warm, wet saliva. Each time he came up, he made sure to lick and flick his tongue against the sensitive underside of his stiff head, which was already beading with precum.

Never having felt anything quite this good before, Lance jerked his hips uncontrollably toward the firebender's face, his knuckles blanching from pulling the grass out by the roots. His senses overloaded, he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that if he saw even a glimpse Zuko's exotic golden eyes, he'd cum in an instant.

While Zuko was adeptly sucking Lance off, Keith had Sokka pinned up against the tree, where they were fervently locking lips. After coating his hand in lubrication, the paladin traced it down the blue-eyed warrior's chest and abdomen, landing between the older boy's legs. Slowly but savagely, he grabbed a firm hold of the Water Tribe boy's hardened member and began jerking him.

Sokka moaned and threw his arms around Keith's waist, roughly grabbing his ass. Pulling the fair-skinned boy closer, he bucked his hips into the younger boy's hand, letting the head of his erection press against the paladin's taut stomach.

With his hard cock sandwiched between his stomach and Sokka's, Keith undulated his pelvis ferociously, desperate for relief. As his tongue hungrily roamed and examined every corner of the warrior's delicious mouth, his thrusts grew more and more erratic.

To add to the paladin's pleasure, Sokka slid a hand to the center of Keith's butt, where he toyed with the crack by slipping his middle finger into the crevice. The groans the younger boy was emitting told him to do more, so in small, circular motions, he began rubbing his finger around the black-haired boy's inviting hole.

"Don't tease me," he growled with a wild look in his blue-gray eyes.

Smirking diabolically, he slipped his finger inside that tight opening, feeling Keith's erection surge against his stomach.

"Keep. Going," Keith grunted. Then he felt Sokka's finger slide in and out of him, sometimes quickly, sometimes slowly, sometimes vibrating, sometimes steadily. Blind with pleasure, he rested his head on the warrior's shoulder, breathing in his wintery scent as he continued to drive his hips against the older boy's.

Lance knew it would be a mistake to open his eyes, and yet he did it anyway. Not only could he see Zuko ardently sucking his cock, pleasuring him so generously, but he could also see Sokka finger fucking Keith's ass. Overtaken with arousal and need, he thrust harder and deeper into the firebender's mouth. But he couldn't take this much longer. He wanted to be the one inside Keith's ass. Just as he was about to burst, he pushed the Fire Lord's head back and lay there panting on the grass.

"Too much?" Zuko asked with a wily grin.

The paladin smiled up at him before nudging his head over to the direction of the tree.

The firebender's jaw dropped at the glorious vision. "That's hot," he exhaled.

"You said it." When Lance saw Sokka insert a second finger into Keith, he nearly lost his mind.

It was clear as day how much Lance cared for Keith. Zuko could see it written all over his face: Lance was smitten. "Hey, let's crash their party, shall we?"

The Blue Paladin nodded before standing up and walking behind Keith, where he started delivering tender kisses up and down the black-haired boy's shoulders.

"Lance," he moaned quietly, as if he were being awoken from a dream.

"Come here, Keith. I… need you." Lance's voice was mellifluous, like a lullaby.

Sokka took that as his cue to stop fooling around with the paladin. As good as he was feeling, and as attracted as he was to Keith, he was eager to taste his firebender again.

As Keith stole Lance away, Zuko took the Red Paladin's place, pushing Sokka forcefully against the tree and smothering his face and mouth with rough, searing kisses.

Running his fingers through the Fire Lord's unruly black hair, Sokka brought Zuko's face closer to his and jerked his hips forward repeatedly.

"Here's what's going to happen," the firebender snarled between kisses. "You're going to suck my cock until I'm about to cum and then I'm going to fuck you."

Sokka's heart stopped. Color filled his cheeks. He couldn't imagine anything hotter than this. "Y-Yes, my Lord."

Zuko smirked wickedly after the Water Tribe boy dropped to his knees in complete submission. And just like that, the mouth he had been kissing a moment ago was engulfing his thick erection. "Spirits that's good." Placing his hand on top of the wolf-tailed boy's head, he proceeded to fuck his mouth mercilessly. "Look at me."

Gazing up into those fiery golden eyes was making him melt. He loved obeying the Fire Lord's lewd commands, but knowing that Zuko was really at _his_ mercy as he pleasured him like this was the icing on the cake. He took the firebender's cock deep into his mouth, letting the tip press into the back of his cheek. Not being able to control his own urges, he began jerking himself off.

"Yesssss, good boy. Touch yourself while you suck my cock." Zuko tugged gently on the blue-eyed boy's wolf-tail.

With his free hand, Sokka reached up and began to massage the Fire Lord's testicles, moving his mouth up and down his length even faster.

"Ohhhhh fuck, Sokka. Don't you dare stop."

In contrast to the ongoing rough play, the Voltron Paladins were exchanging sweet, loving kisses in the grass, with Lance on top of Keith.

"Keith," Lance whispered against the fair-skinned boy's lips, gently stroking the other paladin's cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah?" His blue-gray eyes flickered with anticipation.

"I want to make you feel _really_ good." He kissed his lips softly.

"How so?" Keith asked nervously.

Lance grinned. "With my mouth." He kissed Keith's chin.

"I-I'd like that," he choked, his cheeks reddening.

"Good." Lance began covering his fellow paladin's entire body in sweet kisses, leaving no spot unattended as he worked his way down. But just as he reached Keith's pulsing erection, the black-haired boy stopped him.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes," Lance assured. "I _really_ want to do this."

"It's just that..." Keith sighed. "All this time, I… thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you right now," he smiled lightheartedly. "Wh-What about you?"

He returned the smile. "I don't hate you right now either."

And with that affirmation, Lance lowered his head and licked Keith's erection from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the circumference of its head.

"Lance," he gasped. "I…" He tenderly stroked the taller boy's hair back behind his ear. "You're amazing."

He smiled warmly up at Keith before continuing to pleasure the man of his dreams, his heart fluttering all the while.

Meanwhile, Zuko was just on the verge of eruption. "Sokka," he panted. "I need to fuck you. _Now_."

The warrior gave himself a few quick tugs before lying down on the grass on his back. "Then get over here," he purred.

The firebender lubed himself up before walking over to Sokka and lowering himself down onto his knees. Holding his cock in his dominant hand, he began to tease the Water Tribe boy's beckoning entrance by tapping and rubbing the tip of his erection against it. However, as much as he really wanted this, he was having some reservations. "You sure about this? I… don't want to hurt you."

Sokka chuckled. "Don't you worry about me. Suki and I have done some pretty kinky stuff throughout the years so…" He shifted his eyes away from Zuko. "…let's just say I should be good to go."

"Wow. I… had no idea."

"Granted, you're larger than all of her toys…"

Zuko blinked at him.

"Yeah, I guess what I'm trying to say is, just fuck me already."

"You don't have to tell me twice," the Fire Lord said huskily. Using his hand to help guide him, he carefully slid himself inside of Sokka inch-by-inch. "Damn you're so tight."

"Spirits Zuko, you feel incredible." He arched his back and spread his legs a little wider to accommodate the firebender's entire length. Being filled up and stretched out like this was far more pleasurable than anything he had ever experienced. And getting to look up at the super sexy Fire Lord on top of him only increased his desire. "Go. Harder."

Rocking his hips back and forth, he plunged into Sokka's tight hole again and again, clutching onto the Water Tribe boy's hips and gritting his teeth. "So tight," he grunted. Sex with Mai paled in comparison to fucking the wolf-tailed warrior.

Keith was muttering unintelligible nonsense as Lance's head bobbed up and down, the taller boy's mouth nearly bringing him to orgasm. Not only was his mouth so hot and wet on his cock, but his tongue also occasionally came out to play, licking and lapping up all his secretions. "Lance," he groaned. "Make love to me."

"Why-What?!" The Blue Paladin picked up his head, his stomach churning with nervous excitement.

"You heard me." His blue-gray eyes burned into Lance's pools of dark blue.

"Yes, Keith!" He jumped on top of the shorter boy, kissing him affectionately with his hands cupping the paladin's cheeks. "I've wanted you for so long."

"Really?" he asked, blushing.

Lance nodded before giving Keith another loving kiss.

"I… I lied to you earlier about not seeing anything on this island," Keith admitted. "I saw you."

"I saw you too!"

The Red Paladin pressed his lips against Lance's, entirely enamored.

"Keith… I'm crazy about you – "

"I'm crazy about you too."

" – and I secretly hoped that we could be together like this, but…" Lance sighed. "I don't want to take things too fast. We've already done _a lot_."

"I know. But I _really_ need you right now."

"And I _really_ want you right now."

"So how about we let ourselves get carried away for this one day, and then we can take things slow when we get back to the castle?" Keith suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Lance smiled warmly. "Hang on one second." He briskly walked to the tree to lube up his hands and erection before settling his weight back on top of his fellow paladin. "If I hurt you, or if you want to stop for any reason at all, just let me know and I'll stop, okay?"

Keith's heart pounded within his chest. He couldn't have been more attracted to Lance than in this moment. "Okay."

Kissing the black-haired boy tenderly, he glided his index finger into Keith's entrance, earning a blissful groan as a reward. After he felt like the shorter boy could handle more, he added his middle finger, pushing and pulling the digits in and out of him gently.

"Lance," he gasped between kisses. "Harder."

Gradually increasing the intensity of his motions, Lance worked his way up from tentative movements to full-on finger fucking.

"Yes yes, like that!" Keith cried, thrusting his hips upward such that his cock was rubbing up and down Lance's stomach. But it wasn't until he felt a third finger inside of him that he became dizzy with white hot pleasure.

Seeing how much pleasure he was bringing to his long-time crush, Lance was having trouble containing himself. His stiff cock was creating more and more friction with Keith's lower stomach with every jolt of his hips.

"Lance, Lance," he moaned, his blue-gray eyes glimmering with desire. "Make love to me. I need you."

"Yes Keith," he panted. Slowly and steadily, he eased his length inside of the black-haired boy, trembling with pleasure with every added inch.

"Ohhh Lance," he whispered, his hands shaking on the paladin's bronze shoulders as he held him close. "You feel amazing."

" _You_ feel amazing," he breathed against the boy's lips. Gently, he began to work his hips, rolling up and down, up and down, drowning in Keith's sweet scent.

A few feet away, Zuko continued to pound Sokka's ass like there was no tomorrow. Watching the Water Tribe boy squirm beneath him as he slammed into him again and again was turning him on more than he ever thought possible.

Although Sokka was loving every minute of being hammered so brutally, he wondered if he could somehow set Zuko off even more to further intensify their fuck fest. And then he was struck with a devious plan. "Ohhhh ohhhh," he began to moan. "Azula."

Zuko's golden eyes flared up with rage. "What did you just say?!" he spat contemptuously, abruptly halting the movements with his hips.

"I'm just messing with you," he laughed, his blue eyes shining with mischief.

"Ohh Sokka." He shook his head. "Now I'm going to have to punish you." He pulled out of the shorter boy. "Get on your hands and knees."

Sokka hesitated for just a moment too long for the Fire Lord's limited patience.

"I'm not fucking around," he barked. "Get on your hands and knees." Fuming, he rolled Sokka onto his stomach and picked up his hips, gripping them tightly. Then he plunged his raging erection deep inside of the Water Tribe boy.

"Yesssss Spirits yesssssss!" the warrior shouted. Euphoria shot through his veins with every animalistic thrust of Zuko's pelvis.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight," the firebender growled, digging his fingers into the blue-eyed boy's hip bones, making sure to leave scratches and bruises on his bronze skin.

Now _this_ was what Sokka was talking about. The feeling of the Fire Lord's rough hands on his hips mixed with his thick cock deep filling him deeply, hitting him in just the right spot, created the perfect combination of pain and pleasure, fully igniting his senses.

Keith was vaguely aware that something unbelievably steamy was going on somewhere close to him, but he had eyes only for the sexy paladin moving inside of him. He interweaved his fingers with Lance's above his head, undulating his hips rhythmically to match the taller boy's movements. "Lance," he exhaled before leaning up into a kiss. "I'm gonna cum."

"Me too, Keith," he panted, his thrusts becoming increasingly erratic. "I'm so close."

The black-haired boy squeezed the paladin's hands hard, pushing his hips up against his lover's in a desperate need to find relief from all this pent up sexual frustration. "Lance, Lanceeeeeee," he groaned with his release, exploding all over the Blue Paladin's stomach.

Feeling Keith's hole tighten so snugly around his erection with his orgasm sent Lance over the edge. With a couple more needy rocks of his hips, he came hard inside of the dark blue-eyed paladin. "Keith," he moaned softly, resting his forehead against the shorter boy's as he struggled to catch his breath.

As the two Voltron Paladins came down from their high, holding each other close and kissing each other affectionately, Zuko was still plowing Sokka so violently they could feel the earth beneath them quiver.

"You fucking love this, don't you? Tell me you fucking love it," the Fire Lord snarled, tugging on Sokka's wolf-tail just the right amount.

"I fucking. Love it," the warrior grunted. It was the truth after all. He craved the firebender's barbaric touch. As he was being fucked so ruthlessly, he couldn't help but think that the Fire Nation was invading the Water Tribe once again, except this time, it flooded his bones with arousal instead of fear. "Zuko. Make me cum."

"I don't know Sokka… you haven't been very well-behaved…" He thrust into the Water Tribe boy even harder.

"Aah, please Zuko. Touch my cock."

He sighed. "Okay, but only because I'm feeling generous." After spitting on his hand, Zuko reached it around to Sokka's front and grabbed his surging erection.

"Fuuuuuuuck," he wailed, bucking his hips into that hot hand.

"Cum for me, Sokka," he commanded. "And scream my name when you do it."

With just a few more rolls of his hips, he erupted into the firebender's hand. "AAAH ZUKO!" The intensity of the orgasm would have made him collapse if his friend hadn't been there holding up his waist.

Zuko abruptly yanked back Sokka's hips, burying himself to the hilt into the warrior's tight hole. "SPIRITS SOKKA!" He shot his hot load into the Water Tribe boy, bucking his hips a few more times until every last drop had been milked out.

Completely spent, the boys fell onto their backs, panting and staring at the sky, fighting the urge to fall asleep. Although they weren't kissing like the paladins were, they lay shoulder-to-shoulder with their hands clasped.

The firebender began to chuckle. "Man, I'm so glad no one was around to see this."

That's when the four handsome boys heard a voice that didn't belong to any of them. Their blood ran cold.

* * *

"AANG?!" Sokka and Zuko called out simultaneously. The bald airbender was waving at them from across the pond where they had abandoned the Lions. The boys watched him step into the water.

"Is he _seriously_ coming over here?!" Zuko panicked.

Sokka quickly scrambled around for his underwear and put them on. "It certainly seems that way."

The other three boys followed suit and were all covered up by the time the Avatar reached them.

"How long were you waiting there?" the Fire Lord questioned, visibly worried.

"Long enough," Aang sneered. "I didn't want to interrupt."

Sokka smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"How did you guys wind up on Temptation Island anyway?"

The warrior shook his head. "It's a long story…"

"Aang. You _can't_ tell anyone about this, okay?" Zuko pleaded.

"Not even Katara?"

"Especially not Katara!" Zuko and Sokka blurted.

"No promises," Aang said with a cheeky smile. "We tell each other everything. And I mean _everything_! I even told her about the time when I ate some bad berries and farted so hard, I launched myself thirty feet into the air and landed on a – "

Sokka cut him off. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh you know, just Avatar stuff. Some Spirits were concerned about these giant mechanical Lions, so I went to investigate. Turns out, the Lions really like me!" He turned his attention to Keith and Lance. "Do they belong to you?"

Cautiously, they nodded.

"I think someone was trying to communicate with you through them," Aang mentioned.

They looked at each other and then back at the Avatar.

"Can they swim?"

"No, two major components of the most powerful weapon in the universe can't swim," Lance grumbled sarcastically under his breath.

"Yes, they can," Keith answered.

Aang put his fingers in his mouth and whistled at the Lions to come closer. The Lions waded across the shallow pond up onto the grassy island. Sure enough, someone was trying to communicate with the paladins. Suddenly, the Red Lion's eyes flashed, projecting a live video feed onto the tree.

"Hi Keith! Hi Lance! And friends!"

The Paladins stared back at Princess Allura, who was curled up in bed in her pajamas. Their mouths fell open.

Sokka couldn't believe how much she looked like Princess Yue.

"We were so worried about you when you didn't return, we turned on the cameras in your Lions to make sure you weren't harmed." Allura smiled slyly. "I guess I should be thanking you boys for the show!" She began clapping. "Seriously, bravo. I'm feeling so much better now thanks to you."

Pidge popped her head into the camera. "Me too! I just made twenty bucks!"

The boys could hear Hunk groan in the background. "Pidge, you weren't supposed to tell them!"

"You guys were betting on us?!" Lance snapped.

"Oh yeah," Pidge affirmed. "We were betting on how long it would take you two to hook up."

Keith narrowed his eyes.

"Hey!" Pidge yelled as Coran picked her up and moved her off camera so he could join the action.

"Hello boys! Glad to see you're alive!" he chimed. "I was just starting to think about who we'd get to replace you two."

Allura turned to the red-haired man. "Oh Coran! You missed it!"

"Missed what?"

"Lance and Keith doing the nasty along with these two lovely gentleman." She pointed at Sokka. "Isn't he the spitting image of Lance but with a ponytail?"

"It's a warrior's wolf-tail," Sokka corrected crossly.

"Why yes he does!" Coran pointed at Zuko. "And he looks just like Keith but with – "

"What, a _scar_?!" the firebender blared.

"I was going to say 'with _out_ a mullet' actually."

"Oh."

"It seems they share the same short temper too," Allura giggled.

Coran turned to Allura, flabbergasted. "So you're telling me that I missed these four strapping young men doing the dance with no pants?!"

"Sorry, Coran."

"Well, th-this is just unacceptable!" he screamed into the camera. "You're going to have to start over!"

The four boys began shouting all at once. "Are you crazy?!" "You've got to be kidding me!" "Why would you want to watch that?!" "Please, someone tell me he's joking." Coran could not tell who was saying what. Finally, he heard someone say, "Well, I mean, _I_ could go again."

Lance, Keith, and Zuko slowly turned to Sokka.

"What?" the blue-eyed warrior shrugged. "I'm just saying I _could_."

"I think we should get out of the Spirit World while Aang can guide us out," Zuko suggested.

Aang hopped onto the Blue Lion and crossed his legs lotus style. "It's okay you guys." He grinned. "I can wait."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Not only was this my first crossover fic, but this was also my first time writing a M/M lemon and a lemon involving more than two people, so please keep that in mind if you decide to review. I love you, my beautiful readers!


End file.
